ISRS
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Tienes a alguien a tu lado, dentro de ti. ¿Es bueno? ¿Es malo? ¿Lo aceptan? No importa —no importa cuánto lo intentes—. No puedes escapar. Ese —eso— eres tú. /Serie de drabbles/
1. Ansiolítico

_¡Hola! Sí, sé que tengo otros pendientes y no debería iniciar otros proyectos, sin embargo, este fic no es complejo, pues se trata de una serie de drabbles. Regreso a mis orígenes. En pocas palabras no puedo expresarme como lo deseo, pero resulta interesante y una oportunidad para ser creativa (aunque al menos espero que comprendan lo que quiero decir)._

* * *

 **1:  
Ansiolítico**

Y, tal como si fueran semillas, las fue regando una por una, con cuidado de que nadie pudiera percatarse de que estaban ocultas en ese lugar —tal vez estaba de más tomarse tantas precauciones. Pero nada brotaría de eso. Lo más seguro era que en lugar de vida trajera muerte.

 _Muerte._ No sería nada raro. Eso siempre lo había perseguido —aún lo hacía. Él estaba seguro de ello. Desde que ponía un pie en el piso al despertar, se podía notar la presión.

Estaba esperándolo, pretendiendo llevárselo a él también.

 _«Los sobrevivientes son los que más batallan.»_

—¿Cómo es que no se acaban? —se dijo, mientras veía el interior y aún se encontró con los fragmentos de engaños (pequeños, mortíferos). ¿Acaso eran infinitos? ¿Jamás se acabarían? Un vil truco.

Eso debía ser. Después de todo, él fue quien se las dio.

—Haz algo correcto por una vez en la vida —fueron sus palabras (tan secas. Estaba molesto)—. Hazlo. O no. Sólo deja de ser inútil y una molestia —entonces se fue, no sin antes arrojarle su nombre, edad, dirección y _estado._

 _Ansiolítico._

—Los kanji son complicados —fue su única reacción, a pesar de que sabía que los más normal sería enojarse.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo analizaba bien, veía lo jodidamente estúpido que había sido. ¡Haciéndole caso, por dios! Entonces tiró el resto en la basura, tan fuerte como pudo.

 _«Vete al infierno.»_

La ciudad era una mezcla de luces y oscuridad, de personas. E Inuyasha —el chico que buscaba pasar desapercibido— avanzaba moviendo sus ojos de un lado al otro, buscando. Porque él no podía confiar, no había forma de hacerlo.

Rostros. Miradas. Susurros. Avanzó más deprisa. Chocó con alguien.

—¿Qué? —hostilidad. Era la mejor forma que encontraba para defenderse. Pero no encontró a un enemigo —al menos no lo parecía—. No era más que una chica.

Ella levantó la vista, y parecía estar a punto de decir algo —una disculpa quizá. Palabras falsas que trataban de cubrir los verdaderos sentimientos—; pero no lo hizo. Sólo volvió a mirar hacia el suelo y continuó caminando.

Y, después de ver cómo se alejaba, la imitó. Ya no quería estar ahí.

* * *

 _Pues eso es todo por el momento, nos vemos en poco tiempo (esa es una de las cosas que tanto amo de los drabbles -w-). ¡Den su opinión o callen para siempre!_ _—No, mejor sí hablen. Inspírense~_

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **-ISRS:**_ _Inhibidores selectivos de la recaptación de serotonina._

 _Loops Magpe._


	2. Citalopram

_Recién salida del horno la actualización, y aproveché el tiempo que me queda antes de ir a dormir para publicarla. Disfruten, gente lista XD._

* * *

 **2:  
Citalopram**

Salió cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, y regresó al anochecer. En sí, sólo estuvo afuera unas dos horas, cuando mucho. Pero ella lo había intentado.

Lo planeó los últimos días y se decidió —manteniendo incluso una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, cuando terminó por sumergirse entre la gente, recordó que era un ser pequeño, uno más entre tantos.

Y estaba sola.

Ya no prestaba atención, así que no se extrañó el chocar con alguien.

 _«¿También solo?»,_ pensó mas no dijo —eso sería muy extraño—. En lugar de eso, se fue.

¿Cuántas veces había perdido y fallado? No lo recordaba.

Tomó la llave y abrió la entrada de su casa, no sin antes contemplar el exterior por última vez.

Esa calle se encontraba un tanto vacía, a excepción de ella y la pareja que se tambaleaba al caminar. Ellos estaban muy juntos.

—Y se ríen mucho —murmuró. Era evidente que se encontraban ebrios, pero no pudo evitar sentir envidia (estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol, pero se mantenían abrazados y se daban uno que otro beso rápido)—. ¿Hace cuánto que no me río? —se cuestionó en el momento en que se descalzó—. No sé —se respondió, viendo hacia el techo, sin importarle dónde estaba recostada.

Tenía sueño —siempre tenía sueño—.

Así que, unas lágrimas y a dormir.

 _«Ah, citalopram.»_

* * *

 _Fue el turno de Sango. Por cierto, ¿alguien está comprendiendo más o menos de lo que va la historia?_

 _Loops Magpe._


	3. Fluvoxamina

_Regresando. Ahora el protagonista es..._

* * *

 **3:  
Fluvoxamina**

Antes él se levantaba pronto y era cortés, todo sonrisas y bromas —un _caballero_ —. Ahora también era el primero en despertar, pero para no tener que dar excusas al irse.

La cabeza le punzaba y se recordó por enésima vez que no debía beber tanto. Tampoco dejar de pensar en las consecuencias. Mucho menos acostarse con cualquier cara bonita que se topara... Bueno, estaba claro que tenía muchos problemas en hacerse caso.

 _«Porque no tengo autocontrol, ¿verdad?»_

Aún no amanecía, pero ya sabía desde ese momento que ese día sería aburrido. Ya se sentía de esa forma —acusador, malhumorado y tratando de recordar los valores que hizo a un lado por una noche de emoción y victorias vacías—.

Otra de ellas.

—Soy un verdadero caso perdido —le dijo a la oscuridad que comenzaba a disiparse. Una punzada más—. Necesito café.

 _«Hoy no, linda»,_ le trató de dar a entender sin palabras a la chica que atendía. Un gesto y él ya sabía lo que quería obtener (algo _más_ ). En verdad, debería dejar de juguetear con cada mesera que se encontrara o pronto no tendría un lugar dónde tomar café en paz.

Tomó asiento hasta atrás y brindó él solo: —Salud —después del primer trago, añadió su condena, poniéndola en la boca. Un trago más y sintió cómo bajaban por la garganta. Tan desagradable.

Y, a pesar de todo, alguien sí se fijó en él: —No deberías mezclar eso... con _eso_ —un muchacha atractiva mencionó. Ella sabía qué había adentro.

No dijo más, pues se retiró del lugar. Pero no sin antes dejar papeles —folletos—. Su mirada seguía estando presente.

Antes de salir, Miroku se decidió a tomar uno y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le prestó verdaderamente atención a ese tipo de cosas.

 _«O tal vez hoy sí.»_

* * *

 _Debo el dibujo de Miroku._

 _Loops Magpe._


	4. Sertralina

_Publico mientras me lleno de locura gracias a exist†trace._

* * *

 **4:  
Sertralina**

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa, lo primero que escuchó fue su voz: —Se te hizo tarde —aún estaba oscuro (comenzaba a amanecer), así que no pudo verla; aunque supuso que se encontraba en la sala, esperando.

Esperándola.

—«Se te hizo pronto», querrás decir —la corrigió, sin prestarle mucha atención. Estaba cansada—. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—No podía dormir.

—Lo sé —desde los últimos días, parecía que no se podía quedar quieta.

—Pero te fue bien —continuaba haciéndole plática. Era amistosa, aunque en este momento presentía lo que trataba de hacer.

—Supongo. No depende de mí —jamás dependía de ella. Sólo ayudaba a que dieran el primer paso, y ellos caminaban el reso de los kilómetros—. Me voy a dormir.

—Que descanses —ella sólo movió la cabeza en respuesta.

 _«Ganaste hoy.»_

Y se fue.

Suspiró. Sólo quería tratar de ser más amistosas: —Qué cortante. Hace tiempo que no hablamos —murmuró, molesta. Después pensó en irse también a dormir, pero decidió no hacerlo.

 _«Es mi turno.»_

Se apresuró en arreglarse, así que que llegó pronto.

—¿Kagome? —su presencia no pasó desapercibida. Su sonrisa fue recibida con un rostro confuso—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues ayudar.

—Pero Kikyou ya estuvo aquí —la simple mención la molestó. Kikyou no le desagradaba, pero existían ocasiones en la creían más competente que ella.

—Pero yo no. Hace mucho que no vengo —no le gustaba sentirse como una vaga—. ¿O es que no necesitan ayuda?

—La necesitamos, es verdad... —y no pudo decirle que se fuera.

Kagome sonrió. Continuó sonriendo para los demás, para la gente que necesitaba apoyo. Tal vez era por eso por lo que había nacido.

* * *

 _Hay, como que me salió más extenso. Espero que aún entre en la categoría de drabble. Espero._

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales: Yumipon.**_

 _Loops Magpe._


	5. Mirtazapina

_Publicando, publicando..._

* * *

 **5:  
Mirtazapina**

Sango lo hizo bajo su propia voluntad al sentir que los demás merecían estabilidad de su parte —y ella también la necesitaba—. Y dio con el lugar sin buscar mucho —lo que tomo como una señal de que todo mejoraría—.

Miroku se sintió motivado por la curiosidad, no por la fe. Deseaba poner un poco de expectativas y ver de qué forma creían que serían capaces de cumplirlas. También quería encontrarse de nuevo con esa mujer que había logrado ver a través de él. Bueno, eso si no terminaba aburriéndose —como siempre—.

Inuyasha... él fue obligado. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba enredado en todo eso.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó, molesto y viéndolo a los ojos.

—Porque eres una vergüenza —respondió con facilidad, sin demostrar nada. Sin reflejar nada.

—Quieres matarme —¿Por qué pensar que él no?

Y él no lo negó: —Sí. Eso sería lo mejor —Inuyasha se sorprendió por la sinceridad con que le respondió—. Pero hoy no —después lo empujo, para que dejara de estorbar en ese mundo donde no cabían los dos.

Como fuera que hubieran tomado esa ruta —si fueron honestos, _imaginativos_ o simplemente no tuvieron opción—, no sirvió.

 _«¿Cómo? No. Yo no...»_

 _«Qué aburrido.»_

 _«No.»_

Y ni siquiera les tomó mucho el darse cuenta.

* * *

 _Me desaparezco, pero también reaparezco. Y esta vez lo haré publicando varios drabbles a lo largo del día (o todos de sopetón, no depende de mí). Digamos que es un tipo de celebración._

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales: Yumipon.**_

 _Loops Magpe._


	6. Sertralina II

**6:  
Sertralina II**

Le dijo que tomara un descanso, y ella tuvo que hacerlo. Últimamente la habían aceptado sin ponerle algún límite o parecido, así que supuso que una forma de que eso continuara era el obedecer.

—Kagome-san —algunos pocos la saludaban al toparse con ella, y otros sólo la veían y se iban a continuar con sus responsabilidades.

 _«Es porque soy muy joven. Tal vez eso les incomode»,_ se dijo, siendo ésta de alguna forma la verdad.

Estaba pensando mientras se metía algo a ala boca, pero ni eso le impidió escuchar lo que un pequeño grupo discutía.

—De repente me siento incompetente.

— _Cansado,_ querrás decir. Ese sabelotodo me agota —unos asentimientos y más comentarios al respecto.

 _«Se están... ¿rindiendo?»_

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, se acercó, les pidió que le dijeran qué era lo que ocurría, para después darse cuenta de algo.

«Soy muy joven» nunca había resultado tan ventajoso como ahora.

Se los propuso.

—Pero... ¿Estás segura? —ella sí, pero ellos no.

—Seamos honestos, no...

—No sé mucho al respecto, es verdad. Pero quiero intentarlo. Y si ven que lo estoy arruinando, pueden sacarme. De todo.

Un tipo de apuesta riesgosa donde sólo se podía ganar, o aceptar la pérdida.

Tras verse entre ellos y comentarlo, aceptaron.

Una tarea que sólo Kagome podía realizar. Nadie más.

* * *

 _Drabble dos._

 _Loops Magpe._


	7. Benzodiazepina

_Tratando de regresar progresivamente a eso de los fics..._

* * *

 **7:  
Benzodiazepina  
**

Fue con la esperanza de que por fin le hubieran dejado en paz. En lugar de eso, lo metieron en otra cosa —y, sí, nuevamente sin preguntarle—.

—Es para que te sientas más cómodo estando con personas de tu edad —fue parte de la absurda explicación que recibió.

 _«¿Dónde está la trampa que quieren que pise?»,_ como siempre, una alarma se encendió dentro de su cabeza.

Al menos lo de la edad se lo cumplieron.

Cuando entró, se topó con dos personas —un chico y una chica— sentados a una gran distancia el uno del otro. No se _alegró_ al ver que dejaba atrás los días en los que se encontraba rodeado de viejos, pero sí logró relajarse. Al menos un poco.

También buscó distanciarse, por lo que se sentó en medio de los dos, sin estar realmente juntos.

Pasaron más de diez minutos y nadie más apareció —comenzó a creer que los habían olvidado—. Movió las piernas y vio al rededor —ansiedad—, entonces vio cómo el tipo le guiñaba un ojo a la muchacha y ella respondía viendo hacia otra dirección.

 _«¿Pero quién es éste?»_

La puerta se abrió. Y era otra chica. _Otra más._

Dejó de prestarle atención, mas rápidamente se la volvió a otorgar en el momento en que ella se quedó parada. Justo en frente de los tres. Los miraba con atención, y ellos le respondieron de la misma forma. Su boca intentaba decir algo. Intentando.

También se sentó.

 _«¿Pero quién es ésta?»_

* * *

 _Estoy ocupada, cansada, desorganizada (casi como "ojerosa, pálida y sin ilusiones"). Me levanto diciendo: "tengo que escribir algo", pero nada se concreta. Haré lo más responsable: dejar mi trabajo. XD. No, tristemente no hay opciones para esas cosas mas que buscar tiempo._

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales,** como siempre, a la querida **Yumipon** (y espero que estés bien. Me desperté con la noticia y algo de preocupación. Te mando mi escasa suerte)._

 _Loops Magpe._


	8. Grupo ISRS

_Continuando con la irregularidad..._

* * *

 **8:  
Grupo ISRS**

Una chica se sentó a su lado. No habló, sólo tomó asiento y fue todo. Sabía que era de mala educación el _analizarla,_ pero no puedo evitarlo —alguien que había aparecido de esa forma, no era fácil de ignorar—.

Era _linda,_ aproximadamente de su edad, cabello negro ondulado. Parecía estar pensando en algo atentamente... y volteó a verla. Se había dado cuenta de su evidente observación.

Sango abrió los ojos, sorprendida y sin encontrar qué otra cosa —algo coherente— qué hacer. Y ella le sonrió — _«Para mí»_ —. Decidió responderle de la misma forma — _«Lo hice»_ —.

El tipo extraño que le coqueteó se mecía en la silla, sin preocuparse de una caída o una cabeza rota. Y el otro muchacho comenzaba a desesperarla con su piernas temblorosas.

—Qué gente tan maleducada. Dejándonos esperar — _el atrevido_ dijo, tras dejar de columpiarse—. Bien podría estar haciendo algo importante. O no. Pero sigue siendo tiempo desperdiciado.

Ese hombre no le agradaba, sin embargo, sus palabras le dieron un poco de valor para dirigirse a su compañera: —¿Tú sabes algo?

Se mostró confusa: —Amm... no. Digo, sí.

—¿Lo sabes? —su voz dejó de ser un susurro, por lo que los demás la escucharon. Voltearon a verlas.

—¿Se están burlando de nosotros, o qué? —el impaciente pareció también ser hostil.

—No —la chica tomó la palabra, un poco más segura—. Somos todos. Nadie más va a llegar —era evidente que el entendimiento no cabía en la habitación—. Creo que es algo donde nosotros somos responsables de lo que ocurra.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Les pregunté —nadie más habló. Al parecer, Sango no era la única quien sólo hizo lo que le dijeron.

La hora terminó, por lo que era tiempo de partir. Sango se fue a casa tratando de encontrar algún significado.

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos_** _(repentinos): **aki9110, Yumipon** (respiro de nuevo). _

_Pequeñas mentiras._

 _Loops Magpe._


	9. DSM5

_El último de hoy:_

* * *

 **9:  
DSM5  
**

¿Qué tipo de gente supuestamente profesional se suponía que eran a los que se les había ocurrido dejarlos solos? No sólo el método era cuestionable, sino desconocido —al menos para él—. Y por algún motivo, le emocionó.

Bueno, por un tiempo; pues cuando la siguiente semana llegó junto con la cita, comenzó a creer nuevamente que _ellos_ no sabían realmente lo que estaban haciendo. Que simplemente se habían quedado sin ideas y se ocultaban bajo una supuesta fachada de libertad.

Tomaron sus lugares y se sumieron en el silencio. Toda una hora, hasta que por fin podían irse. Así era siempre.

En esa ocasión, Miroku vino acompañado del libro más escandaloso que pudo encontrar y se exhibió con él por ahí antes de entrar. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Absolutamente nada.

Al poco rato se aburrió de tanta psicología absurda y dejó el libro a un lado. Bostezó.

Unos tenues sonidos llamaron su atención.

Las dos chicas hablaban en voz baja. La castaña parecía estar haciendo deberes y la de cabello más obscuro sólo la veía, comentando algo en ratos.

 _«Mal momento para ser un hombre»._

Un tanto molesto por no haberse integrado, se acercó, sentándose en un lugar frente a las dos chicas. ¿Qué podía perder?

—Hola —las saludó, pero sólo la más bajita le respondió (la otra se limitó a hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado)—. ¿Tarea?

—Mía no. Es de Sango-chan. Yo no estudio.

—¿Ah, no? —ella asintió—. Bueno. No te pierdes de mucho —agregó, levantando los hombros hasta las orejas, despreocupado—. Entonces ella es Sango.

—Sí.

—Ella es Kagome —su compañera se adelantó, contraatacando su _ofensa._ Era evidente el hecho de que él no le caía bien.

Aun así, continuó, presentándose: —Sango, Kagome. Yo soy Miroku —entonces, por fin hizo la propuesta—. ¿Quieren salir?

Las dos se miraron, no tan convencidas, esperando encontrar en su rostro indicios que dijeran que se trataba de una broma. Indicios que no aparecieron.

—No creo que debamos hacerlo —Sango le dedicó por fin una frase más extensa.

—No ahora. Cuando _esto_ se termine. Somos lo suficientemente mayores como para salir con quien y cuando queramos.

Otra cosa era el estado mental, pero no quiso mencionarlo.

—¿Qué dicen? —una de ellas aceptó casi de inmediato.

— _Kagome-chan._

—Se supone que debemos tenernos confianza. ¿Bien? —aceptó a regañadientes, sabiendo que era eso o perder su posibilidad de tener una amiga en ese lugar raro.

—Entonces saldremos —recalcó su victoria—. Y tú también —apuntó al muchacho que estaba a poco de quedarse dormido.

¿Qué es lo que tramaba? Nada en realidad. Sólo quería conocer a las personas con las que se había decidido que tendría que convivir.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Artemisa Neko-chan.**

 _Loops Magpe._


	10. Fluvoxamina II

**10:**

 **Fluvoxamina II**

Salir juntos no trajo mayor ventaja que el contemplar diferentes tipos de gestos en aquellas personas con las que se topaban mientras salían del edificio. El pequeño grupo de cuatro fue víctima de miradas que intentaban ser discretas. Miroku sintió que su idea repentina —y causada meramente por su aburrimiento— no estaba tan condenada al fracaso como parecía. Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a uno de los preocupados observadores una frase al estilo de «no habrá suicidio colectivo. Aún.»

Pero el sentimiento de victoria se quedó hasta ahí, volviéndose pasado en el momento en que las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas. De repente sintió que las posibilidades no existían y se limitaron a dar un paseo hasta la parada del autobús con dos chicas lindas —una de ellas muy agradable, mientras que la otra ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra— y un tipo silencioso con cara de antipático a quien atrapó varias veces dirigiendo su mirada asesina hacia rincones, esquinas y hasta gente desconocida.

 _«Te tengo»,_ tachó algo de su lista mental.

La primera en partir fue Sango y lo hizo tras despedirse educadamente de los hombres y sonriéndole brevemente a su reciente amiga —o sólo compañera, Miroku no lo sabía—.

Quedarse sólo con Inuyasha resultó menos incómodo de lo que hubiera pensado, pues al saber que cualquier intento de iniciar una conversación sería inútil, sólo se mantuvo en silencio.

Su autobús llegó y al voltear para decir adiós se dio cuenta de que el muchacho ya se había ido. No se sintió molesto o insultado, puesto que todo eso había sido idea suya. ¿Y qué obtuvo de ello? Más allá de breves palabras, un pequeño análisis y una bebida caliente patrocinada por Kagome; nada.

* * *

 _Actualizando esta historia. Y la Loops del pasado dijo "será muy fácil porque es corto". Spoiler por parte del yo del futuro: no es cierto. Eres una persona desordenada, recuérdalo. Sinceramente había pensado en ya no continuarlo —y más al saber por cuenta propia que eso de los problemas de aquí adentro no son un chiste, ni nada de lo que se deba "exaltar"—, pero el potencial me llamó. No puedo prometer regularidad, mas aquí estoy._

 _ **Agradecimientos tardíos a Yumipon y Artemisa.**_


	11. Ansiolítico II

**11:**

 **Ansiolítico II**

Era jueves por la mañana e Inuyasha se había propuesto no hacer nada todo el día, y lo estaba cumpliendo. Era su día libre en el trabajo, por lo que no lo iba a desaprovechar haciendo quehaceres tontos, ni siquiera yendo a reuniones estúpidas que no tenían propósito alguno. Faltaría, como lo hizo la semana anterior y tal vez como lo haría la siguiente.

Estaba a punto del hastío y volvía a sentir que nuevamente sólo realizaba aquello que Sesshoumaru quería —lo cual odiaba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Y también su alma, si creyera en eso—.

Se la pasó recostado en su sofá y viendo hacia la ventana del tercer piso de ese complejo de apartamentos, notando el cambio de colores, procurando que todo continuara como debía ser. Sólo el rugido de su estómago lo hacía cambiar de posición.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche respiro normalmente al hacer oficial su ausencia, y a las ocho recibió una llamada. _Nadie_ _lo_ _llamaba_ , ni siquiera la gente de su trabajo.

Tomó el celular con precaución y respondió: —¿Quién eres?

Una voz aguda habló: —Kagome —una pausa breve—. ¿Me recuerdas, verdad?

—Sí. ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?

—Fui a la oficina y lo pedí —su honestidad le enmudeció—. Has faltado.

—Estoy ocupado —ocupado haciendo nada, siendo invisible y esperando permanecer así—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quería ver cómo estabas y saber si vendrías la próxima semana.

—No sé. Tampoco es como si hiciéramos algo.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —rápidamente sonó animada—. Si es así, me gustaría que saliéramos de nuevo.

—¿Cómo la otra vez? No, gracias.

—Y… ¿Si fuéramos sólo los dos?

—No te conozco —la invitación fue rechazada sin tacto alguno. Él sabía qué tan fácil era ocultar las verdaderas intenciones con palabras bonitas y modales.

—Es cierto. Disculpa por ser una entrometida. Me alegra que estés bien —luego pasó del desánimo al apresuro—. Me tengo que ir, pero, si quieres, guarda mi número. Por si necesitas algo. Adiós.

No esperó otra respuesta seca por su parte, pues colgó. Inuyasha observó por un rato el celular, como si éste le brindara una explicación a lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué era lo que esa mujer pretendía?


	12. Fluoxetina

**12:**

 **Fluoxetina**

Ya no le disgustaba tanto el ir a las reuniones cada semana, y de alguna forma conseguía la energía necesaria como parecer algo animada cada que se encontraba dentro de ese cuarto. Y mucho de eso podía deberse a Kagome.

Simpática, amable y divertida, la chica le esperaba guardándole un lugar a su lado. Algunas veces se mandaba mensajes —ambas intercambiaron números «por si acaso»—. No tenían un significado profundo, pero eran lo suficiente importantes como para darle un propósito —una actividad en específico— por al menos un rato.

Eso era una «amiga», ¿no? Recordaba haber tenido amigos antes, aunque ya no estaba realmente segura. Como fuera, le otorgó a Kagome ese título mental y se sorprendió cuando ella lo dijo con sus propios labios.

—¿Practicabas _kendo_? Guau. Tengo una amiga muy fuerte.

—¿Amiga?

—Yo te considero eso, ¿te molesta?

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, mas optó por lo simple, por no sonar desesperada ni llorar: —Claro que no.

—¿Y yo también soy tu amigo? —el muchacho a varios metros de distancia aprovechó la oportunidad.

—No.

—Qué cruel eres, Sango.

— _Aún no —_ se corrigió, permitiendo que tuviera un poco de esperanza. Le dejó de desagradar, aunque seguía sin sentir que fuera de fiar. Miroku con su astucia e ideas repentinas.

En esta ocasión había llegado con un blog de dibujo enorme, casi del tamaño de su torso y ahora escribía en él, sin permitir que nadie viera su obra. Kagome y Sango lanzaron una lista de posibilidades, las cuales Miroku fue negando una por una. Así fue hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—¿Quién lo diría? —comentó—. El hijo pródigo ha regresado.

—Bienvenido —Kagome dijo desde su asiento. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —el chico continúo, yendo hacia ellos tres junto con su gran libreta.

—¿Ya acabaste? —él sonrió a causa de la pregunta de Sango.

Mostró su trabajo.

No era un dibujo. Con una caligrafía elegante la primer hoja fue marcada con un titulo: _Diez cosas "normales" por hacer._


	13. Paroxetina

**13:**

 **Paroxetina**

El resto se quedó observando en silencio la hoja marcada, como si al releerla una cantidad de veces encontrarían el significado que Miroku deseaba darle.

—¿Qué es eso? —Kagome optó por preguntar al percatarse de que nadie más lo haría.

Tranquilo, el muchacho respondió: —La portada e inicio de una aventura futura… y esas cosas —después movió la cabeza, como si el resto le sonara como aquello de lo que bien se podrían preocupar después.

Sango lo analizaba todo con la nariz arrugada. No le sorprendería si creía que bien se podría tratar de algún tipo de broma o juego de su parte.

—No entiendo —ella soltó.

El mayor, tras dejar el blog sobre una de las sillas vacías y liberar un suspiro un tanto ruidoso, los observó atentamente. Vio en sus rostros la curiosidad, la desconfianza y la brusquedad. Cada uno de ellos era diferente, así que no sabía realmente cómo tomarían su idea repentina.

Aun así, no tenía nada qué perder.

—Soy impaciente y estoy cansado —contestó—. Se supone que esto es una _auto-terapia,_ así que supuse que y va siendo hora de ponernos en ello, o al menos hacer algo.

Finalizó sus palabras con un hundimiento de hombros que halló necesario, pues sintió que estaba tal vez diciendo demasiado.

A veces era muy confiado y eso estaba mal, más no podía evitarlo.

—Y se te ocurrió esto… Creo entender lo que planeas —Kagome asintió. De los tres, ella era la más entusiasta, por lo que sabía que de ganársela podría confiar en ella.

Tristemente, no todos eran así.

—Yo no participaré —Inuyasha se apresuró a decir, antes siquiera de que alguien se lo preguntara.

—Vamos, no seas amargado —Miroku se acercó a él e incluso se atrevió a poner una mano en su hombro, lo cual causó que él retrocediera para alejarse. Él siguió hablando sin afectarle el rechazo—: Tampoco es como si vayamos a «hacer algo peligroso». Una persona dijo una vez que no existe la enfermedad, sólo el enfermo. Alguien puede creer que está mal, o quizás una persona se lo dijo. La sociedad impone lo que es correcto, el actuar de la gente. Quiero comprobar quién tiene la razón.

Los chicos guardaron, atentos en su explicación. Incluso Inuyasha, quien no dejaba su mirada de ojos entrecerrados.

—Somos tu experimento.

—Yo también lo soy —él expuso, fácilmente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, Sango?

—No me hables con tanta familiaridad, por favor —y aunque la chica se mostrará hostil, ya sabía su decisión después de que Kagome se pusiera de su lado.

Tres pares de ojos se centraron en una persona, causando presión. El muchacho no pudo resistir mucho tiempo, y terminó explotando.

—¡Bien, sólo déjenme en paz!

Lo había logrado.

Miroku volvió a echarles un vistazo, encontrándoles ahora similitudes: jóvenes, con temores. Gente rota, pero que posiblemente continuaba teniendo algún tipo de esperanza momentánea en el fondo.

Y él, alguien diferente e incomprensible, quería eso para él mismo.

* * *

 _De repente algo me susurró al oído para que escribiera algo para este fic. Que ningún poder superior permita que tenga hijos conociendo lo irresponsable que soy._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a **Yumipon** , porque debe ser una santa que sabe aguantarme y se merece un rincón en el cielo. Un área VIP. _

_Y yo soy Loops Magpe, a la que se le van las cabras y se le cruzan los cables._

 _P.D.: ¿En serio hay actividades que no pueden hacer con normalidad gente "como ellos"?_


	14. Olanzapina

**14:**

 **Olanzapina**

Antes de irse, Miroku les dejó una tarea para la próxima reunión, y ahora Kagome se encontraba viendo una hoja en blanco. Se había apresurado para hacerlo antes de que a Kikyou se le diera por aparecer sin previo aviso —hacía rato que no la veía más allá de sus _paseos_ y no deseaba tener una mirada sospechosa sobre su hombro—. No obstante, nada llegaba a su mente.

Cosas _normales_ que quisiera hacer… No podía imaginarlas.

De algún forma, desde muy joven Kagome se involucró con ese tipo de personas —con ese malestar interior—. Primero fue su padre, el hombre que a penas recordaba y que en su familia casi nunca se hablaba. Se había convertido en susurros que aparecen cuando los niños duermen, en un rostro desdibujado y siempre melancólico, con una mirada cada vez más opaca.

Seguramente su final la marcó tan fuertemente que quiso ayudar, evitar que terminaran de esa forma. Y Kikyou, aunque a veces le costara aceptarlo, se convirtió en su ejemplo a seguir.

Pero al parecer, ser una persona simpática y que siempre estuviera dispuesta a escuchar no era igual a entenderlos.

—Es más difícil de lo que pensé —dijo, con un repentino dolor de cabeza.

Buscando distraerse un poco, Kagome tomó su celular y le envío un mensaje a Sango. Tal vez ella, con su amabilidad, pudiera darle algún tipo de señal.

Entonces, le envió un mensaje: _Hola, Sango. ¿Cómo te va?_

Casi inmediatamente éste fue respondido. Sango siempre estaba dispuesta a charlar con ella.

 _Bien. ¿Y tú?_

 _Igual —_ después, Kagome decidió corregirse— _. Bueno, también estoy algo confundida._

 _¿Por qué?_

El ser sincera no le pareció mala idea: _Sobre lo que Miroku nos dejó. No estoy segura de qué poner._

Kagome esperó unos pocos minutos para obtener la respuesta.

 _No eres la única —_ esa frase sirvió para que Kagome se sintiera mejor—. _Aunque creo que también es algo irritante porque comienzas a preguntarte en qué cosas eres diferente al resto y eso apesta._

Ella contestó con un simple «Es verdad», porque continuaba sin saberlo realmente. Todavía le faltaba mucho para poder ponerse en sus zapatos y sentir lo mismo que ellos. Aún no estaba al nivel de Kikyou.

 _¿En serio crees que sea buena idea? Se le ocurrió a Miroku, así que tengo mis dudas._

Kagome rio al leer esa parte. A veces el desagrado que ella sentía por el muchacho resultaba un poco cómico. Tanto que podría aligerar las cosas de vez en cuando.

Con más optimismo, comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

 _No sé si logremos hacer algo grande. Pero ellos querían que conviviéramos, así que eso haremos. No está de más intentarlo._

 _Supongo que tienes razón_.

No debía rendirse, menos estando a penas al inicio. Kagome se había jurado algo —les había hecho una promesa aunque ello no lo supieran—. Y aunque aún no estuviera segura de cómo, ella iba a ayudarles.

* * *

 _Para ser honesta, creo que esto es un tipo de "experimento* para mí misma. Es sobre hasta dónde puedo llegar siendo una escritora brújula (sin una planeación o escaleta previa, sólo guiándome bajo las ideas vagas de una Loops del pasado). ¿Qué ocurrirá? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, jaja. Así que sigo agradeciendo el apoyo de **Yumi.** En verdad espero no estarte llevando al camino de la incomprensión. _

_Por el momento, Loopsinie dice adiós. Hasta la próxima._


End file.
